


A Drink

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, YumiHisu, requested on tumblr, the drinking scene, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: When a recruit finds a barrel of wine, Ymir decides that alcohol is the perfect way to make Krista forget all her troubles and smile for once.orthat drinking scene we all wish was elaborated on





	A Drink

Ymir side eyed Krista, studying the somehow perfectly combed blonde hair and pretty pale skin. Her stomach fluttered, as always. Just looking at Krista did that to her, but she refrained from making any comments like she usually would. Krista was looking forlornly down at her food, playing with it more than eating it. She was sad. Most of the time she acted all cheerful and happy, but Ymir knew the truth. Krista was depressed, and she wanted to die. It never failed to put a throb right between here ribs.

Ymir needed a fun distraction. Something to make Krista loosen up for a bit and stop looking as if her world was crumbling.

“Hey, everyone!” One of the recruits kicked the door open and strolled inside, a barrel perched on his shoulder. “We got some booze!”

Krista straightened, eyes wide. Ymir could already read her mind and rolled her eyes in reflex. “Let’s have a drink,” Ymir spoke up right by Krista’s ear.

She jumped, squeaking in surprise. Ymir enjoyed the sight of her ears turning pink. “We can’t!” Krista sputtered. “If Shadis finds out…”

“He won’t find out,” Ymir argued. “Come on, just try it.”

Krista looked away. Drinks were being passed around, so Ymir hurried over with their mugs and filled them right to the brim with dark red wine. Just smelling it was already giving her a buzz, and she loved it. Nothing felt quite as good as washing your problems away with alcohol. As young as all of them were, they weren’t strangers to getting a bit drunk sometimes. It came with the stress of the training and the general world they lived in.

Ymir plopped down and handed Krista’s mug over. “Go on.”

Krista pulled it closer but stared into it. She stared so long that Ymir wondered if someone had contacted her through the reflection and was telling her the secrets of the universe. Ymir rolled her eyes again and took a hearty gulp, coughing slightly when it burnt her chest as she slammed the mug down.

“There’s Ymir, a real sport!” someone shouted. Ymir grinned and saluted.

“See?” Ymir looked at Krista, who was still staring at the drink. “It’s fun. It’ll burn a bit but it’ll warm your blood right up.”

“I don’t know Ymir, I’ve never drank before. I don’t want to be impaired tomorrow.”

Ymir swallowed some more wine. She was going to need the help. Half her mug was already gone, and she could feel her face warming from it. Her belly swirled warm and liquid. She scooted closer until their legs were touching, and leaned into Krista’s personal space.

“Please?” she begged, pouting and fluttering her eye lashes. “I’ll marry you if you do it.”

Krista rolled her eyes this time, but sighed and lifted the mug to her lips. She first gave it a sniff, nose scrunching up adorably at the strong smell, but finally took a tentative sip. Her face screwed up.

“This is awful.”

Ymir sighed. Maybe Krista would hate her, maybe not. She needed to help her relax sometimes or Krista would never smile. Ymir urged her to take one last sip, promising her that she would leave her alone after. When Krista did, Ymir grabbed the mug and tipped it, forcing more into her mouth. Wine immediately spilled across her chin, but Ymir just cackled. Everyone else in the room noticed and started cheering or booing, and someone even grabbed her shoulder, but it was too late.

She pulled the mug away and watched as Krista couched and hacked. The glare she turned on Ymir with those sparkling blue eyes made her feel things.

“Ymir, that was rude!”

Ymir leaned close to her face, smirking. “What’s rude is you wasting all that wine. Want me to lick it off?”

Krista blushed, eyes darting away. Her whole face was reddening and Ymir noticed that her eyes were glassing over. Krista looked back at her, fury in her eyes.

“Only if you clean it all up,” she growled.

This… this was a new side to her. Ymir liked it.


End file.
